Anytime, Anywhere
by Rovi Adams
Summary: Un viaje al futuro cambia toda la historia...
1. Default Chapter

  
¤Anytime, Anywhere¤  
  
Disclaimer: XF, FOX, CC... todos se relacionan.  
  
Clasificación: Angst, Weird.. no le encuentro clasificación.  
  
Dedicatoria: la family forever... mom Lizy, all the sistas, mis hijitas, mis sobris... ays son tantos!!  
  
Spoilers: nop  
  
Feedback: siempre bienvenido. xpecial_girl@hotmail.com  
  
  
*******************  
  
"Many years have passed  
Lives have changed   
It was my city  
I do not know it anymore  
And I'm just a stranger  
Without a native land".  
  
Anytime, Anywhere. - Sarah Brightman.   
  
*********************  
  
  
Oficinas del FBI  
Washington, D.C.  
5 de noviembre del 2002  
  
Scully no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando: Francis Murdock -un científico loco de Alemania- estaba tratando de viajar al futuro con una tecnología que venía desarrollando por décadas. A lo mejor era fanático de Volver al Futuro o algo semejante porque sus teorías eran más incrédulas y paranoicas que cualquiera salida de la boca de su compañero. Le molestaba bastante cuando las personas los contactaban olvidando que eran agentes federales, no cineastas; pero lo que más la molestaba era ver a Mulder prestando toda la atención del mundo a este hombre.  
  
-He hablado con sus amigos, los Pistoleros- prosiguió Murdock emocionado, -sólo falta conseguir una pieza y será un éxito, agente Mulder. No puedo creer que esté a un solo paso.  
  
-¿Piensa probarlo?- preguntó el agente poniéndose de pie más extaciado que el mismo científico.  
  
-¡Por supuesto! Será el mejor invento del siglo... o del milenio.  
  
-Sólo tengo una duda, señor Murdock- intervino Scully con notoria seriedad. -¿Por qué está trabajando de manera particular? Si su invento es tan importante, ¿por qué no acepta ayuda del gobierno?  
  
-Es una tecnología complicada- se limitó a decir, -no puedo responderle más. Bueno, para cuando esté lista la máquina necesito un voluntario- indicó mirando a Mulder.  
  
  
Washington, DC  
6 de noviembre del 2022  
  
El cielo era el mismo, la gente aun tenía ropas, los autos no volaban. Era el mismo infierno del Washington que conocía siempre, empezó a dudar que la máquina hubiese funcionado. Mulder comenzó a deambular en busca de algo nuevo, algo que le demostrara que había avanzado unos 20 años en la historia, para empezar necesitaba un espejo. El "puerto" –así le llamaba Murdock al punto donde se encontraba el transporte- estaba escondido entre unos árboles que Mulder estaba a punto de olvidar donde se encontraban. Si la ciudad seguía siendo la misma no tardaría mucho en saber donde estaba exactamente, era la esperanza que mantenía al desesperarse y por primera vez pensar en las consecuencias de este viaje inter…temporal? Aún no le tenía un nombre específico.   
  
Ya la tarde se estaba despidiendo junto con el Sol, así que buscar un lugar donde hospedarse era su prioridad. Tantos hoteles y moteles visitó a lo largo del país, sin embargo, en el DC no conocía ninguno. Al menos tenía un mapa mental del 2002 y unos cuantos dólares en el bolsillo, ¿se habría devaluado la moneda? No parecía, todo lucía igual, por tanto era casi seguro que Norteamérica seguía siendo una potencia del mundo. Pero eso no cambia que las cosas aumentaran de precio.   
  
Esa noche dormiría lo suficiente para emprender un largo recorrido al día siguiente. Ya que estaba allí, tenía que darse cuenta si realmente rompió las barreras del tiempo.   
  
Washington, DC.  
7 de noviembre del 2022  
  
La primera idea que cruzó su cabeza aquella mañana fue visitar el Edgar Hoover. Al principio analizó que podía ser arriesgado porque tenía la posibilidad de encontrarse con algún agente conocido y, tal como le había dicho el Dr. Murdock, él seguía siendo el mismo hombre de cuarenta años. Le entró curiosidad y empezó a preguntarse si Scully estaría allí todavía, desperdiciando su vida en aquel oscuro sótano.  
  
Pero antes de cualquier paso, Mulder debía hacer su primera inversión del futuro: comprarse al menos una camiseta y unos jeans. No le agradaba en absoluto la idea de tener que andar con la misma ropa del día anterior sin la esperanza de darse una ducha pronto.  
  
  
Apartamento de Scully  
7 de noviembre del 2002  
  
La noche fue la más larga que Scully pudiera imaginar en toda su vida. Por fin había amanecido pero si eso significase que su angustia disminuiría hubiese servido de algo. Ella seguía con el mismo dolor de cabeza del día anterior, y cómo no, Mulder había accedido ser partícipe del primer intento de un científico loco. Ni siquiera podía asegurar que estaba vivo.   
  
Lo peor era lo que estaba por venir. ¿Cómo le explicaría a Skinner la ausencia de su compañero? ¿Cómo decirle que Mulder estaba 'viajando en el tiempo' cuando ella misma no terminaba de tragarse esa historia? Siempre tuvo valor para enfrentar las situaciones, ahora deseaba poder tenerlo.  
  
  
Washington, DC  
7 de noviembre del 2022  
  
El Washington futurista no tenía nada que envidiarle al anterior. Más carros, más ruido, más contaminación. Ah! Y la moda de los jóvenes… un desastre. Al menos los campanas no volvieron a estar de moda, eso era un respiro; pero esos tatuajes exagerados eran peores que los afros.   
  
Ya el primer susto había pasado, esto fue cuando una señora mayor se quedó mirándolo detenidamente; él no la conocía pero a juzgar por su expresión, ella sí conocía su rostro. Optó por alejarse de ella rápidamente y dejarla con la duda.  
  
La famosa sede del FBI estaba así como la había dejado unas cuantas horas atrás… que eran en realidad dos décadas. No veía a nadie conocido, todos los rostros eran nuevos y jóvenes, todos tenían ese entusiasmo de tener un nuevo caso entre manos y pasar la noche en blanco tratando de resolverlo. Todavía no traían ojeras, pero no faltaría mucho para eso.  
  
Mulder se sentía bastante incómodo con el hecho de no haber envejecido en su viaje. Era algo contradictorio, ya que todo el mundo quisiera quitarse los años de encima, pero estar 20 años adelante con la misma edad era… era inexplicable. Prefería poder ver su rostro con los 60 cumplidos.   
  
Ya toda la emoción estaba pasando. El nombre de Scully hizo eco en su cerebro y sintió una presión en su pecho. ¿Todavía existía el pasado? No quería ni imaginar el hecho de que la milagrosa máquina fallara y él tuviera que quedarse estancado en una era que no le corresponde. Pasado, presente, futuro… toda esta porquería estaba empezando a marearle. Pensar en qué parte de su vida quedaría si no pudiera regresar atrás, le estaba dando náuseas, o tal vez eran las horas que tenía sin comer. Ya ni lo recordaba.  
  
**  
  
Su estómago ya estaba satisfecho; su curiosidad, no. Observar su sitio de trabajo desde lejos era inquietante. Tenía ganas de saber si los Expedientes estaban todavía allí o si la verdad había sido descubierta. Mmm… no lo parecía. La gente seguía muy normal como para saber que los aliens están ahí fuera.  
  
Estacionado en un lugar apartado pero que tuviera buena vista, Mulder no dejaba de observar todo el movimiento del Edgar Hoover. Algún rostro conocido debía ver, no era posible que cambiaran todo el personal, eso hubiera sido un récord.   
  
Entonces sus ojos enfocaron aquella figura que estaba buscando: pequeña, delicada, con el contraste del traje negro y el pelo rojo. Pero ya no traía el pelo suelto como antes, ahora se lo recogía en un sobrio moño que aumentaba aun más su edad. No pudo ver su rostro en la distancia y eso le desesperó, necesitaba saber como andaba todo, qué era de su vida, qué había pasado. Le parecía increíble que no podía acercársele como normalmente hacía, hoy tenía que limitarse a ser una especie de seguidor secreto de quien es su mejor amiga.  
  
Su mente empezó a formular miles de hipótesis y preguntas sobre lo que le estaba pasando. Scully estaba allí, ya la había visto; ahora quedaba por saber si él también existía en aquel tiempo o si ella lo conocía. Debía conocerle, porque era el futuro no un universo paralelo. La idea de presentarse ante su persona con unos años de más le emocionó, pero la idea de presentarse ante la Scully del 2022 le asustó… ¿Qué diría?  
  
No podía dejar esa duda en el aire. Hoy iba a esperarla y seguirla aunque eso significase pasar todo el día sentado en el banco de un parque y esconderse de las personas que pudieran conocerle.   
  
***  
  
Ya era hora. Al menos para las personas normales que cumplían sus horarios normales era hora de ir a casa y descansar; pero teniendo en cuenta que en su vida en los Expedientes X Mulder había salido a la hora determinada, no podía dar por hecho que Scully iba a casa como los demás.   
  
Sólo pasaron unos quince minutos antes de volver a ver la pequeña silueta que mantenía sus ojos en vela. Un lujoso auto negro se detuvo frente a ella y con toda la calma del mundo ella lo abordó. Y un mar de dudas empezó a inundar el corazón de Mulder... ¿era su auto? ¿tenía chofer? ¿O era su esposo? ¿Esposo?  
  
Esa era una posibilidad que Mulder nunca se detuvo a plantear. Ella es una mujer inteligente, hermosa, agradable, cualquier hombre podría enamorarse de ella. Cualquier hombre podría darle la vida que él no le dará.  
  
-¡Taxi!- no supo de dónde salió esa voz, pero en cuestión de segundos él estaba siguiendo aquel auto que llevaba su compañera a casa... o a donde fuera.  
  
El camino no era el mismo de siempre, tal parecía que Dana Scully había cambiado de residencia en estos años.   
  
-Señor- dijo el taxista sacándolo de sus meditaciones, -el auto se dirige hacia el Cementerio Nacional. ¿Entraremos también?  
  
¿Cementerio? ¿Dana Scully en este cementerio? ¿Por quién? Que supiera él ninguno de sus familiares se encontraba aquí.  
  
-Déjeme por aquí- respondió éste.   
  
Luego de pagarle una cantidad que le pareció bastante elevada, empezó a recorrer el silencioso camino que tenía por delante. El paisaje de hojas secas junto a la brisa fría que rozaba su cara le brindaban una sensación algo extraña. Melancolía. Recuerdos. Pasado. Una parte de su conciencia le gritaba que volveria a su vida de siempre con la Scully que él conocía; la otra parte era su curiosidad, que le invitaba a investigar qué hacía la Scully de ahora en este lugar.  
  
A lo lejos -siempre de lejos- la vio arrodillada ante una lápida. Colocó un ramo de claveles y se quedó pensativa por un momento, mirando la inscripción como si no creyera que estaba allí. El se fue acercando cada vez más, cuidadosamente para no ser visto. Necesitaba ver sus ojos, saber lo que estaba pasando por su mente en estos momentos, leer el nombre de la persona que yacía bajo el frío cemento.  
  
Sintió una punzada al ver los ojos brillosos de Scully... la fuerte Scully, la que nunca dejaba ver sus lágrimas, estaba llorando allí con toda certeza de que nadie la vería. Y pensó que a lo mejor eso pasaba con su compañera cuando llegaba a casa y se encerraba tras esa puerta; seguramente había llorado muchas noches a solas sin que nadie le escuchara ni pudiera secar su llanto.   
  
No quería verla sufrir, ni hoy ni ayer ni nunca. No soportaba verla así por alguien que ya no podría hacerle compañía; pero tuvo que contener los deseos de abrazarla y decirle que estaba con ella, tuvo que cerrar los ojos y borrar aquella visión para bloquear el impulso de correr a su lado. Lástima que su memoria fotográfica no le ayudara mucho.   
  
Ella se levantó lentamente, no sin antes plasmar con su mano un beso de despedida. La mente de Mulder comenzó a trabajar más rápido de lo que podía asimilar; debía ser alguien muy importante en su vida para que mereciera ese gesto, debió amar demasiado esa persona para permitirle llorar a sus ojos, debe dolerle mucho porque su rostro la delata.  
  
Sus ojos la siguieron hasta que se confundió su pequeña figura de porcelana con los límites del cielo gris. Esa tarde era digna de cualquier guión: otoño, nublado, frío, cementerio. Su vida estaba resultando demasiado patética. Ya que estaba solo, tenía la oportunidad de averiguar aquello que tenía trabajando horas extras sus neuronas. Se acercó lentamente, pensando los pasos que daba como si se tratase de alguna tumba sagrada que estaba a punto de profanar. No sabía si era temor... o respeto. Respeto por el lugar que al parecer se había convertido en una especie de santuario para Dana Scully.  
  
Un escalofrío recorrió toda su espalda y una sensación de vacío se apoderó de todo su cuerpo. Ya no era parte del rompecabezas... ahora no era más que un recuerdo... un fantasma perdido en la memoria de su compañera...  
  
"Fox William Mulder  
13/10/1961 - 6/11/2002".  
  
Continuará...  



	2. Capítulo 2

"Anytime, Anywhere" (2)  
  
Apartamento de Scully  
8 de noviembre del 2002  
  
Desde el día anterior ella no tenía noción del tiempo. Eran muchas cosas las que estaban pasando en este preciso momento y sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar. La oscuridad le recordó que la noche había llegado pero eso no le importó mucho, por más que intentara cerrar los ojos y descansar lo único que conseguiría era revivir el momento en el que Mulder le decía: "Hasta pronto. Tendré muchas cosas que contarte a mi regreso".  
  
Cuando dieron las tres de la mañana ella miró el teléfono, esperando una llamada que bien sabía no se realizaría porque la comunicación entre dos tiempos distintos no se había inventado aun. ¿En verdad creía ella que él estaba en el futuro? Eso estaba por verse. Pero era más fácil pensar eso que hacerse la idea que de Mulder estaba en peligro o, peor aún... ya no estaba.  
  
Ella se frotó los ojos y decidió abandonar la cama, estaba empezando a sentir un calor insoportable y las sábanas le resultaban pegajosas. Extraño caso para ser noviembre, pero su mente estaba tan descontrolada que empezaba a afectar su termostato. Al ver su imagen en el espejo y par de sombras que resaltaban bajo sus ojos, recordó que en unas horas le esperaba un largo día de jornada junto a su querido director Skinner. Y todavía no tenía elaborada la excusa que iba a presentar. Y necesitaría un corrector para las ojeras.  
  
Dieron las cuatro, las cinco, las seis... y seguía mirándose en el espejo, lanzando pequeñas patadas al aire, dando vueltas hasta hundir el piso, rompiendo los borrones de su próximo discurso ante Skinner, pensando dónde diablos se había metido Mulder.  
  
"Verá señor... el agente Mulder ha decidido tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones y no tuvo tiempo para comunicárselo".  
  
"Señor, el agente Mulder no podrá asistir porque está en..." ¿¿Dónde estás Mulder??  
  
Era mejor dejar de hacer la misma pregunta y buscar una buena respuesta.   
  
  
Oficinas del FBI.  
  
Para desdicha suya, cada paso que Scully daba era minuciosamente seguido por los demás agentes que se encontraban allí. El trayecto hacia el elevador que la llevaría hasta el sótano se estaba haciendo demasiado largo bajo las miradas curiosas, y lo peor era tener que atravesar otra vez el mismo camino para reunirse con su superior.  
  
En el escritorio estaba el archivo recién abierto con las teorías del Dr. Murdock y par de planos de una nave que sólo Mulder y el doctor chiflado podría interpretar. Ella se mantuvo demasiado cerrada en el caso como para prestarle atención al dibujo; pero ahora tenía que estudiar a fondo todo lo que contenía aquella carpeta.. si quería encontrar a su compañero. No le agradaba en absoluto que él pudiera ser parte de ese archivo X.  
  
La llamada de la secretaria de Skinner le avisó que ya era hora de subir hasta su oficina.   
  
  
Oficina de Skinner.  
  
Con la frente en alto Scully llegó hasta el escritorio de su superior y tomó asiento. La expresión de Skinner era más dura que la que comúnmente tenía cuando ellos estaban metidos en un gran problema. Cada segundo se convencía más de que este sería un día muy largo.  
  
-¿Dónde está el agente Mulder?- al fin se formulaba la pregunta del día.   
  
-No lo sé, señor.  
  
-¿Tiene conocimiento de los rumores que circulan por los pasillos?  
  
-No, señor.  
  
Él desvió su mirada hacia uno de los folders que tenía sobre el escritorio, como si estuviera pensando en la siguiente pregunta o en la forma de arrebatarle una respuesta a Scully.  
  
-Agente Scully, espero que esto no sea otro de esos juegos de platillos voladores y caza de aliens, porque lo que ha llegado a mis oídos no es nada grato.  
  
-Con todo respeto, señor, ¿va a creer en agentes chismosos que sólo buscan empañar aun más la imagen del agente Mulder?  
  
-Usted no tiene una respuesta, Scully. No me queda más opción que creerles.  
  
Tratando de mantener la compostura, Scully se levantó de la silla y avanzó hacia la puerta sin siquiera pedir permiso. No lo consideró necesario, la frase de Skinner fue suficientemente clara para ella.  
  
-¡Agente Scully!- exclamó el director viendo que se marchaba. -Esta reunión aun no termina.  
  
-No creo que haya mucho que decir- le respondió ella de la misma forma.  
  
Skinner la observó un momento y decidió suavizar un poco su comportamiento. Lo más que podía lograr era que Scully fuera en busca de Mulder por su cuenta y eso significaba arriesgar otra vida.  
  
-¿Ha hablado con el Dr. Murdock?- preguntó en un tono más calmado. Éste era Skinner el amigo, no el superior.  
  
-No he podido contactarlo. No sé si intenta huir o si trata de seguir a Mulder.  
  
-¿Seguir a Mulder?  
  
Ella cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro de frustración, como si tratara de organizar sus ideas sin tener éxito.  
  
-No me pida que le explique, señor. Ni yo misma creo lo que digo, mucho menos lo que está pasando.  
  
Walter se acercó a ella y tocó su hombro en señal de apoyo.   
  
-Vaya a dormir, agente. Le hace falta.  
  
  
***  
  
No hubo forma de convencer a Skinner de que era mejor para ella seguir trabajando que ir a descansar. Ella no descansaría.. era imposible sabiendo que su compañero estaba por ahí perdido. Así que era hora de poner en marcha todos los recursos que estuvieran a su alcance para resolver esta situación.  
  
  
Refugio de los Pistoleros Solitarios.  
  
Mientras Langley y Byers seguían entretenidos en un nuevo programa de espionaje, Frohike refunfuñaba y maldecía la hora en que se le ocurrió hacer huevos fritos. Ahora seguía con hambre, mal humor y mucho que limpiar.   
  
El sonido del timbre no pareció inmutar a ninguno de sus dos amigos, así que el pobre Melvin con todo y delantal fue hacia la puerta, abriéndola con tan mala gana que olvidó mirar antes de quien se trataba.  
  
-¡No voy a comprar nada!- gritó notablemente alterado.  
  
-¿Frohike?- fue el saludo de una Scully bastante sorprendida.  
  
-...Scully... lo siento mucho. Pasa, pasa.  
  
-¿Está todo bien?  
  
-Sip, es que este par de bobos ven que estoy atareado y no hacen el favor de despegarse de la maldita pantalla- dijo señalando a sus amigos, que aun no notaban la presencia de la agente. -¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Anda Mulder haciendo de las suyas?  
  
-Pensé que estaban enterados.   
  
El tono tan serio de Scully disparó la alarma de Frohike.  
  
-Ahora vengo- le dijo mientras se quitaba el delantal. -Siéntate y, por favor, dile a esos idiotas que apaguen el computador.  
  
  
La cara de los Pistoleros era todo un poema cuando Scully había terminado de contar su historia; aunque, pensándolo bien, desde que escucharon el nombre de Francis Murdock sus rostros fueron perdiendo color, como si estuvieran hablando de un fantasma.  
  
Ella se dio cuenta de que sabían algo pero no querían hablar. Y no hablarían. A lo mejor era otra de esas informaciones guardadas bajo unas cinco contraseñas y que sólo par de personas sabían. Algo así como la fórmula de la Coca Cola.  
  
Lentamente y tratando de ocultar cómo perdía la paciencia, Scully se levantó y empezó a dar pequeños paseos, tal como estuvo toda la noche frente al espejo. Ni siquiera su expresión más seria fue suficiente para lograr que alguno de los tres abriera la boca.  
  
-De acuerdo- dijo tratando de mantener sus buenos modales. -Al menos díganme que está bien.  
  
Byers fue el único que se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos. Y fue el único que abrió la boca.  
  
-Le advertimos que no lo hiciera. Pero, ya sabes, conoces a Mulder mejor que nosotros.  
  
Ella asintió y tomó un poco de aire para poder seguir.  
  
-¿Dónde está?  
  
-Aquí en Washington- intervino Langley. -A menos que haya sido tan precipitado de desplazarse a otro lugar, lo cual dudo mucho.  
  
-Entonces tienen pruebas...  
  
Los tres negaron con la cabeza y volvieron a mirarse entre sí. Era como si midieran las palabras que podían compartir con Scully, estaban decididos a no dejar que se involucrara mucho.  
  
-Scully...- dijo Frohike acercándose a ella -no busques al Dr. Murdock, por el bien de todos.  
  
-¿Pretenden que me quede de brazos cruzados? ¡Saben que no lo haré!  
  
-Esta vez sí- terció Byers desde su asiento. -Hasta que sea necesario.  
  
  
***  
  
En medio de tanta oscuridad ella no podía divisar nada, por lo cual lo único que ocupaba su mente era el frío del pavimento. El hielo en contacto con las plantas de sus pies estaba congelando sus sentidos y el escalofrío que recorría su espalda se estaba haciendo permanente. Poco a poco perdía noción de todo a su alrededor... aunque en realidad todo era negro y su respiración agitada era lo único que escuchaba.  
  
Estaba perdida y no podía hacer nada para ayudarse, ni siquiera tenía voluntad. El miedo era más fuerte que sus ganas de vivir y de escapar de este laberinto sin salida. Pero más allá del miedo, sentía un gran vacío en su pecho, como si en lugar de su corazón hubiera aire.  
  
Quiso gritar y lo hizo, sin embargo el eco de su voz la asustó más que el silencio, y el temor de no ser escuchada a tiempo ahogó el segundo grito que escapaba de su garganta. Entonces cerró los ojos, creyendo que encontraría la misma tiniebla que le rodeaba con los ojos abiertos. Para su sorpresa no fue así.   
  
El camino se hizo un poco más claro, aunque no dejaba de ser gris. Pero podía ver y empezó a caminar por el estrecho sendero que aparecía ante sus ojos.   
  
Y escuchó su voz... como la última vez que lo vio.  
  
"Tendré muchas cosas que contarte a mi regreso".  
  
En ese momento se sintió lista para abrir los ojos y encontrarse con él. De seguro le contaría miles de cosas, a la vez que ella le reprocharía que se hubiese arriesgado de esa forma. Él siempre regresaba, no importaba cuan grande y riesgosa fuera su aventura. De seguro esta vez no sería la excepción.  
  
Poco a poco sus pupilas se iban acomodando a la poca luz y dando paso a la visión. Estaba ansiosa por tenerlo de frente y estudiar su mirada, por tocar su rostro y reafirmar que estaba a salvo y a su lado otra vez.   
  
Sin embargo, no fue su rostro ni su piel lo que encontró... era cemento, tan frío como el que yacía bajo sus pies. Y un nombre inscrito, su nombre.   
  
-¡¡¡Noooo!!!- gritó al tiempo que su cuerpo se estremecía de espanto.  
  
Fue sólo un mal sueño. O una terrible visión.  
  
Continuará...  
  
  
  



End file.
